what happen to the good old days
by littlemommom
Summary: when buffy starts to show her love. spike and her both miss the good old says of eveyone not knowing everything.


Once again she was left on her own. the gang was out and doing somthing fun i bet, dawn was at a friends for the night she need time to her self to be normal.

so buffy was out on her patrol and nothing was even so much as moving. ' great all thing and i dont even get to kill anything'. Just then there was a noise from behine the bushes. "ow bloody hell who put that there" . "great now i have to see spike on top of thing" buffy said out loud.

"Nice to see you to pet".spike answered with that witty grin, "just go away would out im not in the mood right now", rolling her eye buffy turned and started to walk away.

"No no slayer you dont get to walk in to my cemitay and then tell me to sod off" spike said walking after her, buffy just kept on walking she new that if she got to her home she ould be fine, yes he could come in but now a day he had more brains then to just do it. As buffy neard the front door when spike put him slef beween her and the door " move" she said while bring in out her small but very point stake. " hold on love i dont want any trouble, i just want to talk you dont seem your self these days and i do worry about you now and then" spike said while he looked at his boots.

"lets just have a coffee and you can get something off you chest" "spike why the hell would i tell you anything, just leave me a lone would you please".buffy said putting the key in to the lock of her house and turning the nob. "Buffy please we can just sit no talk i just dont think you should be alone right now" spike looked her straight in the eyes this time. buffy said nothing just walked in to the house and left the door open. spike came in and said nothing just followed her up stairs to her room. buffy laid on her bed and hugged her pillow. spike stood next to the window looking out.

"Why did he leave us again?" buffy asked no one really just wanted to say it. "It's not you fault that your father is a sodding of a man, pet, you didnt know that him coiming here would not help you just wanted you daddy". buffy did not know what to say she just sait there and tried not to cry. "Dawn should not have had to go though that, i was the one that wanted him to come here, and i was the one that let him leave". spike walked over to the bed and sat down, "love, the little bit dosent think it your fault. i think i reamember her asking him how long hew would stay this time." buffy didnt know what to say she just layed her head in spikes lap and waited for hime to pet her hair like her mom would do. " i just feel like nothing ever gose my way evertime i try to fix something i just make it ten times worse."

" I just want to be normal have a normal life everyone has love but me." buffy said as she copuldnt stop the treas from streamming down her face now.

Spike hated to see her cry or be hurt in anyway. " buffy....you may not believe me beacuse im just an souled vamp that everyone thinks is evil, but i love you and wish one day that you woulds love me too" sipke didnt know what to do after he said that so he just keep on petting her hair like nothing was said. It took only a few minutes for what spike said to kick in. " what did you said" was all she could think of to say to him.

They sat there for what seemed like forever before anyone said another word. " i should go the nibblet should be home soon" sipike made to get up but was stop. " she is staying with friends tonight can you stay a little longer." sipke didnt know what to say toi that so just just sat back down " If you want me to pet i will stay forever".

After a few hours of stting there togetherbuffy moved and pulled spike with her now the two were laying on the bed together. "Love you need to stop blameing your self for what your father has done but i do know why nibblet isnt taking that hard". spike stop and waited for and answer but one never came then he listens and found that the slayer was asleep.'how could i have missed her falling asleep to much time around her in my own thought' spike then went to move and leave now adays she could be sweet but who know when she wakes up in the morning.

just as he was getting up " spike dont leave me please you said that you would stay forever" buffy said not even moving from her spot. "ok pet i will stay just had to take my duster off, my not be human but still like to be confotable." spike lay back down next to her and watched in dibelive as she put his arms around her. thinking' if this is a dream dont wake me up' with that they both drifted off to sleep


End file.
